Huffy
"No, I can't do it! I'm too scared! I ''can't do it!"'' —'Huffy', Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph Huffy is the large elephant member of the Toy Island Crew and Krinole's best friend. Since his introduction, the story has begun to revolve around him as well as Krinole. History ''Toy Island'' Huffy debuted in Season 2 in the first episode. Here, it is revealed that sometime in between Season 1 and 2, he came to Toy Island and became best friends with Krinole. Throughout the rest of the season, he always supports Krinole in his endeavours, and whenever Krinole grows sad, he is there to cheer him up. Huffy plays a very key role in the first movie, Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph. When both Krinole and Slush fail to place the final Chord of Harmonic Progression back in its place, the Spirit of Wisdom is able to convince Huffy to do it in their stead, and after gathering up his courage he jumps and makes it, saving the whole world. In Season 3, Huffy continues to appear alongside Krinole, supporting him and cheering him on along the way. However, when compared to the last season, Huffy is much more courageous, indicating how his character has developed thanks to the first movie. However, since Mr. Tedy is not referenced much in this season, he is not seen comforting Krinole very often. Huffy is also willing to use his large size to his advantage when facing off against enemies. This is seen in Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour where he rams bodies against Buffalo Bison. In Season 4, due to the vast amount of characters and the switch from character development to comic relief, Huffy almost "lost" his distinctly timid personality and acts more as an extension to Krinole's character, and instead there are very few instances of his timidness left. In Season 5, Huffy has regained some of his timidness back. However, his role is still very similar to the last season. In two episodes Krinole is suddenly reminded of Mr. Tedy again, so Huffy goes to comfort him as he did before. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Huffy appears in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island!, though it seems that he has sort of taken a backseat in terms of importance, as the Mickey and Mickay Show! characters seem to fill his shoes for him. However, he is still probably the second most prominent Toy Island character after Krinole. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Huffy appears in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game as an ally to Krinole. He is rescued in the level "Heroic Huffy". From then on, when he is summoned from Friend Boxes, he can dash through the level and ram through enemies and breakable obstacles. He is vital in the final boss battle against Rooster, as it is only he who can deal damage to the powered-up boss. This references how in the original movie it is Huffy who returns the last Chord of Harmonic Progression to its place. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Huffy is a playable participant in Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island. His large mass keeps him on the stage and gives him more power, but it makes him slower and a bigger target. His story mode involves him trying to find out who stole the bag of truffles he wanted to eat. Huffy fights with different parts of his body, by kicking and swiping with his trunk. His attacks are strong but do not combo very easily. His regular special is Elephant Blast where he lets out a large elephant roar with his trunk. His side special is Body Slam where he slams his body but rolls to quickly recover. His up special is Drafted Ear where he rides a draft using his ear. His down special is Timid Burst where he cowers away but can suddenly burst with a powerful attack. His Final Smash is Herd Trample where a large elephant herd tramples through the stage. He grabs opponents using his trunk. Huffy reprises his playable role in Friends' Kombat II. His moveset is mostly unchanged but some of his regular moves have been altered to combo more easily. Huffy returns in Friends' Kombat: United as a default player character. He is slightly smaller in this game. Many of his attacks now send his opponents flying farther. His old side special has been moved to be his forward smash, so his new side special is Trunk Cannon, where he equips his Trunk Cannon and fires discs. ''Friends' Hockey'' Huffy is a default playable character in Friends' Hockey. Being a Power type character his shots and passes move at a greater speed. However, he has below average speed and his aiming is not very good either. His Power Shot is Trunk Blast where he lets out a loud roar, stunning characters around him, before he shoots the puck. The Huffy Cup debuts in this game. ''Curtis Ball'' series Huffy is a playable character available from the start in Curtis Ball Tournament. He is a default member of Team Krinole, and he is a Power type character. Thus, he specializes in Power and Attack, as well as Defense and Recovery. However, he is lacking in Speed, Skill, and Dodge. His special ability is Elephant Howl, where he lets out a roar and Stuns opponents who are too close. His friend ability is Trunk Grab where he carries a friend for ten seconds before throwing them at the goal for a good shot. Huffy returns as a default player in Curtis Ball Showdown. Here, he is classified as a Stamina type character, having good Power, Attack, Defense, HP, Stability, and Screen. However, he is lacking in Dodge, Air Time, Jump, and Trounce. For his campaign condition, he strives to become a Curtis Ball star, aiming for the national tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! Huffy is a default playable character in ''Toy Island Party! ''Friends' Racing'' Huffy is a playable character available from the start in Friends' Racing. As a heavyweight character he drives larger karts. He gives a slight speed bonus and slight weight bonus to the karts he drives. His personal track is Huffy Park, an amusement park where the racers must even drive on a twisty roller coaster track. ''Friends' Baseball'' Huffy appears in Friends' Baseball as a default member of Krinole's team. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Huffy is one of the main playable characters in Toy Island Adventures, where he is playable upon clearing the tutorial. Huffy can use his stature to great advantage by dashing through hordes of enemies and other strong obstacles. He can also toot his trunk for various effects. ''Toy Island Golf'' Huffy is a default playable character in Toy Island Golf. His maximum drive is 265 yards. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Huffy is in Friends' Volleyball Blast as a default player character. As a Powerful character he has heightened shot power, as well as team skills, while lacking in shot precision and movement speed. His Special Spike is Trunk Cannon, where he gains his Trunk Cannon and shoots discs at his opponents before striking the ball. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Huffys show up as playable characters in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter. The Yarn Huffy is much more woolen and knitted than the usual Huffy, and he sports buttons for eyes. He also wears an indigo scarf. Huffy has naturally higher stamina and attack power but lower running speed and jumping height. His weapon is the Trunk Cannon, which shoots larger, faster yarn balls that deal more damage. However, it takes Huffy more time in between shots. Huffy can be ridden by one character at a time as well. His secondary attack causes him to dash forwards. The Huffy amiibo is in Wave 1 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. Using it in battle allows Huffy to carry three characters at once, as well as increasing the distance his Pachyderm Dash covers and increasing his stamina, for 30 seconds. His special costume outfits him with various aluminum armor pieces, making him look more dangerous. ''Toy Island Tennis Huffy appears in Toy Island Tennis as a playable character. His default partner is Krinole. He is a Power type, giving him stronger rallies while he lacks movement speed. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Huffy appears as a Power type character in Toy Island Sports Fest, and is available in all sports. He has slightly better power in exchange for lower speed. As a computer player, he plays as an Analyst, supporting his teammates but from a distance away from the fray. He can be seen spectating sports on Toy Island Bayside, Sky Garden, and Dino Stadium. His player card is of bronze rarity, and he is also visible on Krinole's platinum player card titled "Krinole (with Huffy)". Character Huffy is known for his distinct personality that was heavily emphasized in all of his character biographies; his timidness. Despite being a large elephant, on the inside he is still a kid, so in that manner he acts timid very often. This can especially be seen every time the Island is attacked by one enemy or another. Huffy also dislikes when his friends are upset or not in their best mood, so when they are he tries his best to cheer them up. This is most evident when Krinole reminisces about his brother and grows sad, so Huffy goes to cheer him up. Unfortunately, Huffy lost most of his unique characterization in Season 4 due mostly to the change in purpose of the episodes, from character development and plot to comic relief. Thus, he became more of an extension of Krinole, having his level of courage and neutrality. Luckily, he regained some of his timidness in Season 5, although not nearly as much as in Season 3. This may or may not be attributed to character development. Appearance Huffy is a mostly pink elephant, with some highlights of purple around his feet and ears. His eyes are round and innocent, and the insides of his ears are a very light pink, close to salmon. He has a few long hairs on the top of his head, and the bottoms of his feet are light blue and indigo. He has a bushy, purple tail. Profiles and statistics Toy Island Season 2 bio: Huffy is Krinole's best friend, and he's not afraid of joining his buddy wherever their adventures take him...maybe. He may look big, but he's still very timid and shy on the inside. Perhaps going on more adventures will loosen him up. Toy Island Adventures bio: Even though he's a tad timid, Huffy definitely won't shy away from the opportunity to go on adventures to new lands alongside his best friend Krinole and resident newcomer Felix. Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game bio: When Huffy emerges from a Friend Box, Krinole will ride on his back. During this time, Huffy will dash through the level, damaging enemies and breaking through obstacles. Toy Island Sports Fest bio: Huffy plays somewhat like a balanced player, but trades more power for less speed. Trivia *Huffy never met Mr. Tedy, but there are many instances in Seasons 2 and 3 where he appears to know a lesson that Mr. Tedy taught Krinole, without having been there in the first place to have received it. **It is likely that in between Seasons 1 and 2 Krinole told them all to Huffy. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Characters Category:Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters